Ness
|image = |symbol = |caption = Ness, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |debut = ''EarthBound''/''Mother 2'' (1994) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |gender = Male |alignment = Good |voice = Makiko Ōmoto |company = Nintendo }} Ness ( ) is the silent protagonist of the second entry in the ''EarthBound'' series (called, in Japan, Mother), ''EarthBound'' (or Mother 2, as originally titled). Ness playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 and is the only character representation of the EarthBound series. Character description Ness appears in the game EarthBound as the central protagonist. He is thirteen years old and is born in the suburbs of Onett, Ness initially seems to be a typical kid. He is very skilled at playing baseball, and uses baseball bats as his primary weapon. He has a younger sister, Tracy, a stay-at-home mother, a hardworking father, and a dog, King. In his mother's words, Ness is a 'courageous, strong boy', and has a very good relationship with his entire family. However, Ness possesses traits that are far outside the realm of average. He is apparently instinctively telepathic, and can communicate with animals, some plants, and non-humans with ease. He also displayed minor telekinetic powers (possibly a weaker version of PSI Rockin') as early as infancy, letting him move his baby bottle by gesturing at it, as noted by his parents. These traits are firmly in place before the events of Earthbound. During his journey, Ness develops even more dramatic PSI abilities, including PSI Rockin, a powerful kinetic attack exclusive to him. At the beginning of EarthBound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness remains calm and goes out to inspect the crash. After meeting up with Liar X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After a pep-talk from his mother, Ness, Pokey and King go back out to the hillside, where they find Picky (who reveals it was Pokey who actually ran away). They also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Vested with this knowledge, Ness accompanies Pokey and Picky back to their home, but is assaulted by a Starman Jr.. The alien confirms the prophecy before attacking the group. It is defeated through Buzz-buzz's massive PSI powers and Ness' physical attacks. Upon arriving at Pokey's house, Buzz-buzz is unceremoniously killed (for his alleged resemblance to a dung-beetle). Before expiring, Buzz-buzz passes on the Sound stone to Ness, and starts him on his quest to save the world to eventually face Giygas and defeat him once and for all. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Ness is a starter veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and present mostly custom-made sprites. His moveset is based on his attacks in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. His sprites are custom made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is ranked 25th of B- tier on the current tier list. Trivia *Despite being a regular character in the Super Smash Bros. games, Ness is absent from the first Super Smash Flash, this was due to him not having any available sprites online at the time the game was being created. Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Marth, Falco, Peach and Bowser are also absent for the same reasons. Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo